


Black Velvet

by FirithAriel



Series: CEO!Loki & his sex slave [1]
Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, CEO, Ceo!Loki, Choking, Cock Slut, Collars, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Slut, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Dark Loki (Marvel), Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant Loki, Dubious Consent, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Fucking, Gags, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Leashes, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-con even, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Ownership, POV Third Person, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Addiction, Sex Club, Sex Slave, Sex Slavery, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Vaginal Sex, loki laufeyson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: Since Loki Laufeyson had first sexual experience, he knew he was made for sex. He quickly became addicted to it and set on to fuck anyone who caught his attention. When his intercourses turn bland and repetitive, he decides to expand his experiences, looking to satisfy his constant need.He attends orgies, and frequents sex clubs. Sex clubs with sexual slaves for rent.Once he gets a taste of having someone fulfill his every need without ever wanting something in return, he purchases his own sexual slave.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/Unnamed Female Character
Series: CEO!Loki & his sex slave [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882948
Comments: 37
Kudos: 164
Collections: BDSM Fanfiction, Loki





	Black Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. Read them again.  
> There are no rape scenes in this. The noncon tag is due to the nature of Sexual Slavery.  
> Now read the oneshot, if you're willing.

Loki Laufeyson wasn’t made for love.

He grew up in a cold household, and had been sent to boarding school as soon as he could walk. As heir to one of the biggest companies in Northern Europe, he had been tailored to think in numbers and money and status. There was no place for love. Yes, he would probably marry one day, have a few kids to pass on his name and his company to, but it would be a marriage of convenience and nothing more, probably with a woman his mother would pick for him.

What he was made for, though, was sex.

His first blowjob, given to him by one of the house maids, opened the doors to a world he knew he could enjoy. A world with no inhibitions, a world full of possibilities, and he wanted to try them all.

The house maids were the first ones to be used in his endeavour. None of them could say no to him, and while he never set out to hurt anyone, it was understood that they could either comply or look for another job.

He was barely coming out of puberty when he lost his virginity to one of them. He didn’t remember her name, not even her face, but he did remember she was at least twenty years older than him. It happened in the pool house, and he shamefully remembered coming too soon. She had laughed, endearingly, and taught him many things. By the time she was gone, when his mother discovered his father was also using her as a cumdump, Loki had learned that women would let him do almost anything if he knew how to -  _ ask _ .

He fucked several of his maids after that, in basically every room of his parents mansion. There was one girl, oh, how he enjoyed her. A few years older, but laughably innocent. Loki wanted to be the one to break her. The first few times she trembled like a leaf every time he touched her, putting some feeble resistance to his advances. It wasn’t long before she gave in to him.

He was very fond of fucking her in the laundry room. There was a rush in the surprise of grabbing the unsuspecting victim from behind and sneaking a hand under her uniform. His tongue learned its way around her cunt, able to turn her into little more than a moaning mess, begging him to fuck her. Only then he would. Against the wall, or the washing machine, or the dryer. Sometimes he would steal her underwear, and coerce her into doing her chores with his cum dripping between her legs. That image would always put a smile on his face.

It was a shame he had to go back to college after that summer. He never saw her again.

As Loki grew older, the list of women he had fucked grew longer. He didn’t have a specific type, if he thought they would entertain him, he would go for them.

Until it wasn’t so entertaining.

Sex was getting boring and repetitive, no one in campus caught his attention anymore. Once or twice someone would end up tied to the bed, but apart from that, it was very bland.

Loki needed a kink.

By the time he graduated and had been appointed finances branch manager in his father’s company, he had already been looking for ways to experiment. He searched the internet for - alternative ways to practice sex. Helped by the big city and his partial anonymity, he started attending orgies and frequenting sex clubs. He quickly found himself very comfortable with most aspects of BDSM and rapidly identified as a dominant. He wasn’t one for fucking whores, why pay for something he could charm his way into getting for free? But certain very special clubs had sex slaves for rent.

That changed everything.

Loki learned how it felt to have someone fulfill his every need, never complain, never make him stop, never expect a phone call afterwards. Someone who would open her mouth and her legs for him to do whatever he wanted, and still appear eager for more.

He wanted that.

Permanently.

He didn’t want the hassle of training one, he didn’t want the emotional bond he had seen in some Dom/sub couples. He just wanted a slave at his disposal. One that was already trained and prepared, who wouldn’t have any delusions of love.

It took him a while to be allowed to discover the underbelly of sex traffic, but he did. Money and charm worked wonders, as he had already proved in handling his business.

After much searching, and much testing, finally, he found the perfect slave.

She was fairly close to his own age, maybe a few years younger. Her name was long forgotten, and Loki didn’t care enough to find out anyway. She was quiet, but had a smart look on her face. And since Loki, freshly appointed CEO, had to make her his personal assistant to avoid suspicion, he needed her to be smart. She would have to handle numbers and appointments and data input. Those things he knew he could train her to do himself, as long as she had the right brain.

Her seller suggested a few simple tests, and it turned out she was as good with a computer as she was at sucking cock.

The deal was closed and Loki took his brand new own personal sex slave home. Of course, she would have to live with him. He had prepared a room for her, as well as a dungeon room to use her in.

Loki already had a few housemaids, so no need for his pet to engage in any home chores. Except for her own bedroom and bathroom, and the dungeon. Those were absolutely off limits for the maids and were locked most of the time.

The first weeks were for adjustment. Rules and schedules were settled, and Loki set to test her limits. All of his free time he spent in the dungeon with her, breaking her in. He gagged her, tied her up and blindfolded her. He choked, spanked and flogged her. He edged her for hours, and then fucked her for hours. He tried her every hole, made her fuck herself with several toys while he watched. He even made her wash him in his hot tub, and his cock would always end up inside of her one way or another.

Loki learned what he enjoyed doing to her, and discovered that cum play was one of the things he absolutely loved. He never thought he would be the type to enjoy something like that, but it turned him on like mad, giving him a sense of possession nothing else could compare.

Not even the marks he would leave with a flogger or a crop had the same effect on him.

He loved to come on her body and make her wear his cum around the house. He loved to watch his cum drip out of her holes. He loved to watch her eat his cum. He loved it so much, that every time he watched her play with his cum, he would end up fucking her again.

She never complained, never fought back, used her safewords barely a couple of times. She let Loki set the pace and most of the limits. She followed his every direction in learning how to please him. She found her own pleasure in serving him, and she would strive to serve him as best as she could.

Once he was satisfied with his slave’s behaviour, Loki could not wait to take her to work. More than once he had fucked a company employee in his office, but that was nothing compared to what he pretended to do with his new pet. He had dreamed of having someone chained to the underside of his desk, he even fantasized having her suck him off while someone else was in the room.

Now it was his time.

Loki had already ordered his people to install a small desk for her in one corner of his office, equipped with everything she needed to do her “day job”. It was meant to be nearly invisible, but he made sure it was comfortable, and safe. All the drawers and cabinets had keypads only they knew the codes of, for they would be keeping very compromising items in them.

The daily schedule was simple, and the only rule was that they should not be seen together outside of the office.

She arrived first every morning, wearing the outfit Loki had prepared for her the night before. On her way to work, she always picked Loki’s favorite pastries from the store around the corner, as instructed. First thing on her to-do list once inside, was to fire up the coffee maker. While the machine did its job, she removed her underwear and put her leather collar on. Loki’s arrival was always timed, so she could place the pastries and a fresh cup of coffee on the side of his desk for him. She was ordered to wait for him kneeling beside his chair.

After Loki enjoyed the pastries and his coffee, she would do anything Loki told her to do.

Some days, Loki arrived later than usual. She already knew when he would be late, cause she programmed those meetings herself. It did not deter her from her chores. She still did everything she was supposed to do, and waited for him in her instructed position, kneeling by Loki’s chair, hands on her lap and eyes fixed on the floor.

Today was one of those days. She was told not to bother with coffee and just wait for him.

When he arrived, she knew just by his body language that he had been angered. Of course she wouldn’t ask, it wasn’t her place. She kept locked in her spot while Loki dropped his belongings on the table with a heavy sigh. He sat on the chair, immediately loosening both his tie and the collar of his shirt, and pulled his cock out of his pants.

“Get on it,” he commanded.

She crawled in between his legs and reached for him. Loki slapped her hands away.

“No hands, pet. Use the mouth I paid for.”

She nodded slightly and hovered over his flaccid cock, using her tongue to take it into her mouth. Loki groaned and fell back on the chair, enjoying how she wrapped her lips around the head and sucked. Her tongue swirled around, teasing the tiny slit at the tip of his cock.

“Harder!” Loki spat, grabbing her hair.

She made a muffled sound and got more of his cock into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked harder.

“Fuck, that’s my little slut…”

She bobbed her head up and down, feeling Loki become harder and bigger with each thrust, until the tip of his cock touched the back of her throat. She didn't even flinch, her gag reflex was already long gone. When Loki was at full hardness, she released him and licked her way to his balls, sucking them into her mouth in turns. She knew Loki  _ loved _ it!

Watching his reaction, she sucked a little harder, teasing the back of his scrotum with her tongue. The grip he had on her hair tightened, and he guided her back on his cock. By now it was coated with a mix of her saliva and his precum.

She took all of his cock into her mouth and down her throat, swallowing around it. Loki kept her in place by her hair and started pushing his hips off the chair, fucking her mouth relentlessly and enjoying the vibrations her moaning sent up his flesh.

“I’m gonna cum, slut, and you’re gonna swallow it all, correct? I won’t have cum stains on my pants.”

She nodded with difficulty, eyes looking up at him.

“Good whore…” The last syllable drew into a deep groan, as he fucked her mouth faster.

Loki pushed her face down on him, until the tip of her nose was flush against his lower belly. He shot his cum down her throat in spurts, and she swallowed all of it. When he calmed down, she was still licking his cock, cleaning it of any remaining cum.

“Show me how wet you are,” he said, patting her head.

She stood up and lifted her skirt to the waist, sitting on the edge of Loki’s desk and opening her legs wide for Loki to see. Her pussy was glistening with her juices, and Loki could see the shimmer of the jewel he had inserted in her ass that morning.

Loki smiled. “So wet after pleasing your owner.”

“I live to please you, master. Your pleasure is my pleasure,” she said, sounding almost unaffected. She was far from it, though.

Loki stood between her legs and ran a finger through her folds, gathering moisture to rub her clit with. She whimpered softly, squirming closer to the edge of the desk, legs opening wider still.

Loki relished in the way her body reacted to him. Anywhere he touched her. Her pussy, her breasts, her ass, her neck, and she would be squirming and gushing in no time. Testament to the sheer power he exerted over her.

“Open your blouse,” he commanded, still teasing her clit.

She did, putting her breasts on display for him to see. Her nipples were already hard, and Loki’s mouth watered at the sight.

“Tease your nipples for me, slut.”

She cupped and kneaded her own breasts, rolling her hard nubs with her fingers, sort of mimicking what Loki was doing to her clit.

“Lick your fingers, get those nipples wet.”

She did, staring at him while she licked the tips of her fingers. She teased her nipples again, the saliva making it easier and more pleasurable. Loki slid two fingers inside her cunt, and she jumped slightly, biting her lip. His thumb played with her clit while his fingers toyed with her g-spot, pushing her closer and closer to orgasm.

But she would not come. Not yet. Her master had not given her permission to do so.

She held back, whimpering and moaning as quietly as she could manage, until Loki removed his fingers.

He grabbed the back of her collar and pulled, tightening the leather around her neck. He put his wet fingers to her lips and she automatically sucked them into her mouth.

“I was going to fuck you, pet,” he said, watching her lick her own juices. “The meeting wasn’t good and I need release. But I won’t do it just yet. I have work that needs my attention.” His grin was wide and unnerving. “But you will continue this, teasing yourself, edging yourself, until I am done.”

“Yes, master,” she stammered, before sliding off his desk.

Loki tucked his half hard dick inside his pants. Then, he opened one of the locked drawers and pulled a chain out. He clipped one end on the underside of his desk and the other on the back of his pet’s collar, and commanded her to sit on the floor, back against the desk, legs open wide. The chain was purposefully short, if she moved her head forward, the leather would bite into her skin and squeeze her windpipe, choking her.

Loki rolled his chair to the side of the desk, where he could work and watch his slave at the same time.

“Get on with it, pet. I want that cunt gushing for when I’m done with this.”

She obeyed. Her fingers teased her nipples again, leaving them coated in saliva. The cool air of Loki’s office hardened them even more. She traced her hand over her belly to her pussy, rubbing her labia slowly. Her index and middle finger separated her lips, leaving her clit and entrance in full display. Loki half smiled and licked his lips, but said nothing.

She used her other hand to start teasing herself, gathering the juices from her cunt to rub her clit in slow lazy circles. Loki smiled again.

“Keep going, pet,” he said, and turned to work on his computer. “I wanna hear it.”

“Ye-yes, master.”

She kept rubbing her clit, making figures on and around it. Small moans and whimpers left her mouth from time to time, soft enough for Loki to be the only one who heard them. She slid her fingers to her entrance and teased the rim, causing more cunt juice to gush out over her hand. Two fingers, then three, slid into her cunt. She finger fucked herself slowly, biting her lip. Her eyes never left Loki’s face, whether he was looking at her or not. When she felt she was about to come, she pulled her head forward, choking herself with her collar. She removed her fingers and licked them clean while her impending orgasm dimmed down.

She started teasing herself again, building up her orgasm slowly, and stopping right at the end. Loki looked at her once or twice, watching her cunt juice cover her hands and the inside of her legs. She would have stained the carpet too, but she scooped any excess fluid, either smearing it on her breasts, or licking it off her fingers.

An hour passed, and she was still edging herself. She was getting light headed by the lack of air, as she had been constantly choking herself with the collar. Her body was tense, her skin too sensitive. The tiniest rub on her clit made her jump. But she did not say a thing.

Loki wanted to look uninterested in her while he finished his work. But his hard-on would not allow it. Still, he finished what he was supposed to do. The more she edged herself, the more fun it was for him.

Finally done, Loki stretched his arms over his head and looked at her. She was coming down from the brink of another orgasm. There was a plea in her eyes when she looked up, and Loki was ready to deliver.

He unclipped the leash from under his desk and pulled her up, making her bend over the table. He loosened his pants and let them fall to his knees, pushing his hard cock to her pussy and rubbing himself against her. She moaned a bit too loud and Loki pulled hard on the chain to choke her into silence.

“No sounds, pet!” he said, slapping her ass hard.

He kept rubbing his cock against her, massaging her asscheeks before landing several more strikes. If she got too loud, he would pull the leash to make her shut up. Once he was soaked in her cunt juice, he took the base of his cock and lined it to her entrance, entering her roughly. She would have screamed if it weren’t for her collar and Loki pulling on the leash.

Loki fucked her at a brutal pace, the desk beneath her creaking in complaint.

The lack of air made it hard for her not to come. She knew there would be consequences if she came without permission, but she couldn’t even ask or plead for release. All she could do was to hold on to that desk and take Loki’s pounding. Her cunt was so soaked that she was already dripping down her thighs and she didn’t know how much longer she could hold back.

Loki slid a hand under her belly and pulled her up, her back pressed against his chest. His movement halted, and he held the leash tight.

“Do you want to come?” he growled in her ear.

“Yes.” She managed to choke out, nodding with difficulty.

“Beg, little whore. Beg like the lowly wench you are.”

“Please…” she tried.

Loki loosened the pull on the leash.

“Please, master! I need to come!” She pleaded in the short seconds she was allowed to breathe.

“You want my cum inside of you?”

“Yes, master!”

“You like being my cumdump?” Loki held on to her waist, thrusting harder and faster, rolling his hips to reach every corner of her cunt.

“Yes!” She was too loud again, Loki pulled the leash.

“I shouldn’t allow you to come, you’re being quite noisy this morning.”

“Please. I’m sorry, master!” She coughed.

“Fuck…” He muttered against her neck. He was close, and he didn’t feel like holding back. “Come now, whore… come now and milk my cock if you want my cum so bad.”

She did. Gasping for air, and her whole body shaking, she bent over the desk again. Loki grabbed her hips tightly and pushed inside her cunt, feeling it deliciously squeeze him as he came.

“Thank you, master,” she whispered, lying spent on top of the desk.

Loki pulled out and reached for tissues to get cleaned up. She didn’t move as she was not told to yet. Loki fixed his clothes and sat on his chair, leaning back to admire his cum drip out of her hole.

He wanted to fuck her all over again.

“Turn around slowly, pet,” he said and she obeyed. “Eat it.”

It was a simple order. She reached down between her legs and scooped the thick ropes of his cum with her fingers, licking them clean after. She repeated the process until Loki was satisfied.

“Good girl.” He smiled. “Go clean yourself and back to work. I might have you for dessert later.”

They worked the rest of the morning in silence. By lunch time, Loki ordered food to be brought to his office. His pet knelt on the floor by his side, and ate her lunch. Once they were done, she disposed of the empty containers and cleaned up while Loki took a bathroom break. When he came back his tie was gone and his shirt was unbuttoned down to his chest.

His pet was already obediently kneeling by his chair, and Loki patted her head as he sat down.

“Dessert, pet,” he said with a smirk.

She stood up and rolled her skirt up to her waist, sitting on the edge of his desk as she had done earlier. Loki rolled on the chair and positioned himself between her legs. Typing the code, he opened a drawer and got a ball gag. She leaned forward, mouth open.

“Since you were having issues keeping it down this morning…” he explained, but stopped before putting the gag on her. “Mmm… I think I have a better option.”

Loki put the ball gag back inside the drawer and took another gag out. This one was shaped as a large penis, designed to go down her throat. She licked her lips as Loki presented the gag to her.

“Get it wet.”

She stuck her tongue out and started licking the fake dick all over, coating it with her saliva. She sucked it into her mouth and Loki started thrusting, in and out, until the base touched her lips. She whimpered, and instinctively tried to close her legs - an attempt that was stopped by Loki being in between them. He looked at her curiously at first and then looked at her pussy, it was wet and glistening.

“You got wet by sucking a fake dick? Such a cockwhore.” Loki smiled as his hands curled around her thighs. “You won’t be closing your legs for a while, pet.”

Not that she wanted to. Loki’s head disappeared between her legs and his mouth covered her pussy lips. His tongue wiggled through her folds, teasing, touching everywhere except where she wanted. She laid back on the desk, all her moaning and whimpering were being muffled by the gag, as were her pleas.

Loki was a tease, and he would drag the teasing as much as he could. Fortunately for her, he didn’t have all the time he would have wanted while being in his office.

His lips pursed around her clit and sucked hard, making her arch her back off the table.

“Look at me, pet,” he said, licking his lips. She propped herself on her elbows. “You may come whenever you want.”

The smirk on Loki’s face was not subtle, and she already knew what it meant. Because if the best part of having Loki eat her was that she was allowed to come as many times as she wanted, the worst part was that Loki  _ wouldn’t stop _ making her come.

His mouth was stuck to her clit, either licking or sucking. One of his hands played with her butt plug, rolling and pulling it, while his other hand had three fingers up her cunt. He played with her g-spot and made figures around her pussy with his tongue, until she was shaking with her first orgasm. Loki didn’t stop, didn’t give her a second to recover. He kept licking and sucking and rubbing, bringing another orgasm.

He almost regretted having to gag her, he would have loved to hear her scream. But that was out of the question. He would have to do with the muffled sounds she was trying to make.

Loki kept his mouth working, making her come so many times in a row, that he lost count. Not that it mattered to him anyway. He didn’t stop until her juices were dripping down his chin.

By the time Loki stood up and looked at her, she seemed to be stuck in a permanent orgasm. Her eyes were glazed over, and her blinking was slow. Her chest heaved as she tried hard to breathe. She was so exhausted, she couldn’t even move. Loki grinned as he dropped his pants. His cock was already hard, precum staining his underwear. He wouldn’t go home like this, no. That’s why his slave was there for. To satisfy him, take care of his constant need for sex. Her cunt was raw and dripping, ready to take his cock as many times as he wanted.

Sprawled like that on the desk, she was nothing but a ragdoll.

_ His _ ragdoll. His toy to enjoy and fuck whenever, wherever and however he chose to.

With a smug smirk, Loki grabbed her hips, and rammed his cock deep inside her cunt. The gag blocked her moan, and there wasn’t much else she could do, but take Loki’s violent battering.

Whether she came or not, Loki couldn’t tell. But he did feel her cunt squeezing and milking his cock after he came, almost not letting him pull out. He took a step back and watched her, watched his cum pour out her cunt, watched the bruises his hands had left on her hips and thighs. And he started planning all the things he was going to do to her once they got home.

Loki got cleaned up and circled the table to take the gag off her mouth. She didn’t have much of a reaction, but she did take several deep breaths. Then, he sat on his chair, allowing her to rest for a minute or two while he took pictures of her with his phone.

When she finally stirred up back to life, Loki helped her off his desk and sent her to get cleaned up and have water. Her legs were still wobbly when she came back to clean his desk and the gag she had used. Loki sent her to work on her desk and made her drink more water.

At 5 p.m. everyone was clocking out. It was time for his pet to go home as well. Loki ordered her to redress and make herself presentable and decent. After she did, she knelt before him so he could remove the leather collar. She handed him the black velvet scarf that served as a day collar and he wrapped it around her neck, maybe a little too rough.

Loki had picked that velvet scarf for several purposes. Besides being her day collar, something she could wear out in the streets, it covered all the marks left by the leather collar and Loki’s actions. He could still play with it, tie her up or choke her with it. And it was luxurious. A symbol of the status she had just for being his.

“Off you go, pet,” he said once she was ready, and gave her ass a tight squeeze. “I want you naked in the dungeon for when I get home, understood?”

“Yes, master.”

Loki stepped back and dismissed her.

As she walked to the nearest subway station, she stroked the velvet scarf around her neck. I comforted her, in a very strange way. For a moment, she allowed herself to feel content.

Loki took care of her basic needs. Put food in her stomach, a roof over her head, very nice clothes on her body, and his cock wherever it would fit. He was never cruel. Despite his taste for causing pain, and her own pleasure in receiving it, he didn’t do it just for the sake of it. And while aftercare was not intimate, and she did not expect it to be, he still made sure she was alright at the end of every session.

It was as good as she was going to get, and she had gotten worse before. Much worse.

She would never have his name. She would never carry his children. She was aware that one day Loki would have to get a wife, she just hoped she would be considered good enough for Loki to keep. She didn’t have any delusions about love and marriage and family. That wasn’t her role. Her only purpose was to be a plaything. His plaything. A set of holes for him to enjoy.

That was what she had been turned into.

That’s all she would ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> You can also yell at me on my [tumblr](http://fadingfics.tumblr.com/) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/FadingCoast)!!


End file.
